


Set fire to my earth and rest

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, F/F, Gen, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Doubt, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, kinda ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No, no. You’re just...” Renfri sighs and rubs her neck with a small smile. Purple eyes stare wide eyed. “I don’t know. You’re just so easy to get along with.”  She wasn’t expecting that. Yennefer of Vennerburg wasn’t easy to talk to nor friendly yet she was and people certainly didn’t just want to talk to her for friendship. It scared and made her curious.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 14





	Set fire to my earth and rest

**Author's Note:**

> “Set fire to my earth and rest” tonite i feel like dying - lil aaron
> 
> yenfri drabble that i fixed and added more to yeah its not really good but oh well im tired and gay pls be nice

Anxiety was a common emotion that Yennefer experienced. It was always there, watching and destroying. A living monstor eager to destroy.

Pressure slept in her chest cavity and air runs laps through her body. The feeling of wrecking nervous drowns her, but she waits and breathes through. Well, she tries. It won’t let go. Numbness and energy pricked her body, organs curled and screamed, and her mind wouldn’t shut up. Fuck, fuck- she’s going to cry isn’t she? Shiting fuck. Tears ran down her cheeks and the anxiety wouldn’t fucking leave. Her lungs full of shaking water, a whine escaped her. Help help. stop it stop it stop it just give me a fucking break please somebody- 

“yennefer?” a voice, familiar, female and young. She gasps on her own tears and snot. 

Somebody sits down in front of her and talks in a smooth and kind voice. Familiar, female, and young, but strong and soft. The tears continued to run and the anxiety kept on coming in waves but the voice grounded her. Yennefer drinked it up like a thirsty man and cried. She doesn’t know when they stopped - the tears and pain pain anxiety- but they do. Her breathe is still heavy and her mind still screams although muffled and lost. 

“Yennefer?” It was the voice again. She turned her head up and saw green eyes, freckles, brown hair, beautiful, a friend. 

“Renfri,” she chokes out. 

The attack is still viscous and shes drowning but this time she has an anchor to hold onto. Somebody to hold onto. Yennefer doesn’t know what Renfri says to her during the attack but she hears and focuses onto the voice and presence of the woman until her breathe evens. Her hands still shake, tears still burn, and she’s exhausted, but the attack is over now. Yennefer does not know what triggered it and prefers to not to think about it now.

A distraction comes in the form of Renfri humming and handing her. Yen quickly swallows down the drink along with a snack she was given.

Crumbs fall and her chin is wet but the storm is settled. Yennefer will accept shitty bread and cold floor that is shared with another being for now. They both sit and exist on the dirty ground but she doesn’t care. She has an anchor, someone to lean on. 

A huff of air comes out of Yennefer and she says, “sorry you had to see me like that.” Sorry that I’m pathetic. Sorry i’m already attached to you. Sorry that I think there’s hope for us. 

Renfri smiles, replying, “oh, it’s fine. I just hope the sorceress is okay now. Need someone else to bully.” Yennefer giggles and so does Renfri. The mage’s heart grows fond and soft. Renfri, the ass, is kind and she doesn’t know how to deal with that.

“Thanks,” Yennefer rasps. That’s what people did right? What do people do in situations like Yen’s. She meant the thanks so it must be a good start, right? 

“Ah, it’s no problem.” 

A shaking hand hits a shoulder, not use to someone visibly showing they want something from her. “Oi,” Renfri yelps and glares at Yenn. “Asshole.” The brunette does not startle or run, she stays and jokes.

Yennefer cheekily grins and says, “thank you, bitcher.” 

This earns her a bark of laughter from Renfri who fondly says, “you’re something, yenn.” 

Her hear skips a beat at the nickname and a heat fires on her face. Anxiety stirs silently in her. This is where Renfri will say what she wants. 

Yennefer still asks, still wonders what she wants. “Should I be worried?” It’s obvious the girl wants to use Yennefer but how?

“No, no. You’re just...” Renfri sighs and rubs her neck with a small smile. Purple eyes stare wide eyed. “I don’t know. You’re just so easy to get along with.” She wasn’t expecting that. Yennefer of Vennerburg wasn’t easy to talk to nor friendly yet she was and people certainly didn’t just want to talk to her for friendship. It scared and made her curious.

Anxiety dances in her body and Yennefer let’s out a shakey breathe. “Be careful what you say, thief. Don’t want me to have freakout on our hands,” she warns. Please, don’t hurt me. Please, be predictable, stop lying. 

Renfri chuckles and whispers, “alright.” It almost doesn’t seem like a lie and Yennefer is shaking with unknown. 

Yennefer feels like she just missed something but covers it up with another snarky remark and the two woman sit on the floor, no tears, just something. Something. Anxiety. Unknown. Potential. No hurt. 

Yennefer hopes her anxiety is wrong about Renfri. She hopes Renfri wants her.


End file.
